Being Me
by MusicLover463
Summary: Hinata just wanted to be herself but her father didn't want her to. Naruto wanted to protect his friends. Both deal with pain and burdens and they both want someone to understand that pain. What will happen when they meet? Will Hinata be able to help Naruto out of his darkness, and will Naruto be able to help Hinata with her pain? I suck at summaries! Please try reading it.
1. Prologue: His beginning, Her beginning

**I do not own Naruto. I hope you guys like this story. Sorry for spelling errors. **

* * *

Being able to protect my friends.

That is my dream.

It's not a real dream, but it was the only dream I could come up with for someone like me.

I never want them to get hurt anyways.

I wanted to protect them from the people that came after me.

But how can I protect them when they are in danger of getting hurt from me.

I had to learn to control the power that I have been burdened with.

I have two of my friends, one that was very close to me and one that is like a brother, that could understand my burden and pain because one was burdened with the same thing I am, and the other could understand my pain. But I want someone who could understand the two together with me.

Blood. Violence. Pain.

Those were all that I have come to know. The world that I have come to see it.

The word happiness is no longer in my vocabulary. Or a thing I have no hope to feel.

All I feel is regret, coldness, and the pain that I receive, cause, and endure all alone.

I endure it all for my friend's. At least that's what I tell myself.

I am a hero.

I am a monster.

And love in my life?

What love?

Who needs love?

I do.

I did love once.

I once thought it could solve all the problems. But I was wrong.

I thought my life would change for the better.

But that was when I was younger.

Now it's all gone.

But even though I have all the pain and burdens I have now I'm still a fighter.

I will regain all I have lost.

My feelings.

My happiness.

My love.

My life.

Life is full of unexpected things. I knew that things would change sooner or later. This I expected.

But I never expected they would change so soon. For my life to change so drastically.

How I would be saved from my darkness.

And how it all started with a Monday in September.

And by someone I never would have suspected.

* * *

I knew the risks, pain, and burdens that I would have to endure if I wanted to go down the path that I wanted to go down.

The people that I call friends, that introduced to that path, endured it.

But my family wouldn't like the path I have chosen.

Mainly my father.

Fortunately he didn't know.

Because it was already too late. My friends and I chose our path at an early age.

My friends and I already endure a lot of pain and burdens down the path we chose.

But mostly I did.

After all, doesn't the leader endure most of the pain.

That also made me the target of our group.

But the pain and burdens made me who I was, but mostly my friends did.

I chose to endure most of the pain and burdens my friends would have had, but I also wanted to protect them from the pain. But also for the people I would be helping.

That's what pushed me. To fight the pain for all of them

But also my dream pushed me too.

Even though I might not be able to reach my dream I would still like to try to pursue it.

But it is also a dream that my dad also doesn't like.

No one really understands my pain and burdens.

My pain that I have endured.

And the burdens of protecting my friends and secrets.

I want someone that understand them together.

But I have the love of my friends and sister helping me with the pain.

Maybe not the burdens and most of the pain, but their love helps a little.

But I didn't know my life would change because of someone tipping off my dad.

I thought my world would crumble, but it didn't.

I never expected to be saved from my darkness.

I also never expected to be saved by the someone that saved me.


	2. First Day

**Sorry for spelling errors.**

* * *

Everything seemed to be taken out of my hands. All the things I treasured were blocked from me, and I was not allowed to have them back.

The small but very close group of friends I had made were not allowed to interact with me. My dad, when he found out I was hanging out with them, thought they were a bad influence, but they brought out the best of me. At least to me. They made me confident, strong, brave, and made me believe in myself. They even helped me find what I want to do the most in life. But my dad didn't like the path I had chosen and took it all away. Not to mention what he did to me when I came home and he announced that he was told.

He has tried to make me be an obedient little girl where I was like a puppet, but that wasn't me. He has found ways to try to change me. For example, he changed my closet of blue jeans, t-shirts, and other clothes that he calls inappropriate into knee length skirts, blouses, dresses, and other girly clothes I don't like to wear often. Yah, I'm half tomboy but I like to be girly _once_ in awhile. He wanted me to be a success so I could carry the Hyuga name high. Like that name meant anything to me.

But now he really made my life miserable. We moved. My dad decided to move where my cousin, Neji, was so we could be closer to him because his father died and dad thought he would like our company. Though I knew he hated my family, especially me. The only good thing about this situation is that I'm able to send secret letters to my friends, and we made other plans too.

Once we moved I decided to pretend that I was sad and that I lost my confidence and be a quiet, timid girl, but it would be just a mask. It would be fun to surprise people with the real me. It would be a game that I would be able to enjoy.

So here I am now, at the front gates of school, early so I don't have to have the whole schools eyes on me. It was in the middle of the school year so I might get more attention then normal. Though people might not pay attention I just came early because they might. Anyway I decided to go to the office to get my schedule.

I walked in and looked to my left that had a door that said "front office" on it. I went in and found a women there. The women behind the front desk had short black hair that went to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She also wore a black dress with a pearl necklace. I went up to her. _'Let the game begin'_

"E-excuse me?" I stammered.

The women looked up and smiled at me. "Hi there. You're early, what do you need?"

"I-I'm new h-here so I came for my schedule and a-a map."

"Oh you must be Hinata Hyuga. I'm Shizune. Okay let me look." The women rummaged around her desk and filing cabinet until she finally came up from her bending. "Here you go." She handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

"I marked on the map where your classes are and where your locker is, good luck." Then she let me be on my way.

I went out to the hallway and looked at my schedule.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Sophomore **

**Locker: 247**

**Combination: 02-15-45**

**Classes:**

**English; Kakashi, Room 128**

**History; Asuma, Room 120**

**Chemistry; Jiraiya, Science building room 2**

**Lunch**

**Trigonometry; Iruka, Room 131**

**Health; Tsunade, Room 102**

**Theater; Kurenai, Room 119**

**Gym; Gai, Gym**

I signed and went to my locker, which was near the library and was in a corner. I put my bag in and went to find my class. I soon found it and I knocked on the door. I heard a "Come in" and I walked in.

I was meet with a guy with a mask. He had gray hair that swished to the side and covered his right eye. He had on a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black pants, and nice looking black shoes. From what I could see he looked okay.

"Oh, you must be the new student. What's your name?" He seemed to be smiling from what I could see of his face and his voice was welcoming.

"Hinata H-Hyuga." I said in a fake shy voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Kakashi. I'm surprised that your early."

"I-I just didn't want t-to be late, and I wanted to k-know where my first c-class was. But I-I plan to wait in the front yard a-at one of the picnic table u-until school starts."

"Okay then. Just come in with the rest of the class, but wait in front of the classroom when class starts so I can introduce you."

"O-okay." Then with that I went back to the front yard. I pick a picnic table to wait for school to start, and I didn't have to wait long because school was soon to start and other students were beginning to arrive. I saw that a few looked in my direction a few times and whisper.

_'Man, I hate people who are judgmental.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when some girls crying in excitement. I looked at the gates where the noise came from and saw what they were looking at.

There was a black, with two white stripes going down the middle, 1967 ford mustang in the school parking lot. Next to it was a 1996 red corvette convertible that looked like it been newly painted. Then next to the convertible was a dark gray 2008 CTS-V. While I liked the cars the people that came out of them were more interesting.

Three guys came from the mustang, a guy and girl came from the convertible, and two guys and another girl came from the CTS-V. All were very stunning. When they got out of the cars they all went into rows so I could see what they all looked like.

The first row had a girl in the middle. She had her blonde hair in four ponytails, blue/green eyes, wore a light purple t-shirt with a leather vest, blue skinny jeans, and boots with buckles. She also looked tough and gave a don't-mess-with-me attitude.

I liked her.

To her left was a guy that had a pineapple ponytail with brown hair, had pierced ears, brown eyes, wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a green vest, black jeans, and had dark green Nike Ruckus Mid shoes. He looked he was trying not to fall asleep.

To the girl's right was a guy that had shaggy brown hair, black eyes, wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and black Superstar 2 Patent shoes. He looked like he was related to the girl.

In the next row back there was a Chinese looking that had her brown hair in two buns, had brown eyes, wore a red casual short sun dress with a flower pattern, black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

Next to her was a guy that made my hands turn into fists. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans, and gray Samba shoes. But what caught my attention were his eyes. The same as mine, lavender, but his were serious and cold. The way I still remembered them. He was the only one that I knew out of the group so far.

My cousin Neji.

Though I wanted to keep glaring at him I still had to pretend that I have changed into a shy girl. I decided to look at the next row.

The last row had three guys. The guy on the right side had messy red hair, light baby blue eyes, a kanji for love on the side of his forehead, wore a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, and black Freemont Mid shoes. His hands were in his pockets, was expressionless, and he also looked like he was related to the girl with four ponytails and the guy with brown shaggy hair.

To the left side the guy had black hair that was spiked, black eyes, had on a red t-shirt, a black short sleeve sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black Gazelle 2 shoes. He looked rather bored and gave no attention to his fan girls. From his expression I could obviously see what his fan girls refused to see; don't bother me.

Then my eyes moved to the last guy in the middle.

Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. Lord.

He was a guy that I have never seen the like of before. He was very handsome and he made me feel something I have never felt before.

He had spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, whisker markings on his cheeks, had on a orange sleeveless shirt, a open red button up t-shirt, blue jeans, and red Samoa shoes.

He was the hottest guy I have ever seen and I have seen some pretty hot guys from the things I've seen.

I realized that what I was thinking and I frowned and quickly pushed my thoughts to the side. I made a promise long ago and I have no plan in breaking that promise to myself. No way was I going to fall for a guy. I couldn't anyways. That would only put the guy in danger. No matter how I wanted to fall in love with someone I couldn't.

I quickly shattered my dream of having a love life and looked back to the group. The girls were going wild.

"Ahh! Kankuro, your so hot!"

"Gaara, your seriousness is so sexy!"

"Tenten, Temari, you look so beautiful today!"

"Neji, I love you!"

I smirked at that comment. If only they knew him.

"Naruto, your so sexy!"

I looked back and saw the blonde boy, who must have been Naruto, give the girl who said the comment a toothy smile with his eyes closed. The girl that made the comment and some other girls shrieked in delight. But I noticed something that they seemed to not see. When he gave his smile...there was no happiness in it. It was empty and was like a thing was was plastered on his face. I wondered why it didn't have happiness in it.

Unfortunately I was unable to finish that thought when the bell rang for students to get to class. I watched as the group of models headed into the school, and then I got up and started to head to class with the rest of the school. I didn't have time for them. They were unimportant. It was time to start the shy girl act and play the game.


	3. First Impression

**Sorry for the long wait. Been thinking my writing sucked but I'm giving it more of a chance, but I've also been busy. But also I'll admit I've been lazy too. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for spelling errors and other wrong things I might have missed.**

* * *

The other students and I went to class. I went back to Kakashi's class and stood in the front of the room like he asked me. When all the students made it to their seats Kakashi came to the front of the classroom to me and turned to the class.

Before Kakashi started to talk I looked around the room. All of them seemed okay until I came to a certain blond boy. Crap. The blonde boy, Naruto, from this morning was in this class too. The most unfortunate thing is that he had an open seat next to him. I quickly looked around the room in hopes of another spot. To my relief there was another open seat next to this brown haired boy. I prayed Kakashi would put me next to him.

There was nothing wrong with Naruto. Its just that I didn't want to get involved with his fan girls. I've had experiences with them before and it was such a pain and had a lot of drama. I also got the idea that there was something off on him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something there. But even though he didn't feel all the way alright to me I thought he seemed like an okay person. But I just got here, so what do I know?

"Okay class, I want you to meet our new student; Hinata Hyuga." Kakashi said to the class smiling. "Treat her nicely and make her feel welcome. Hinata, you can go sit over..." I prayed desperately in my head that Kakashi would make me sit next to the brown haired kid. But fate was a bitch to me. "You can sit next to Naruto!" Kakashi cried happily. "He's the boy with the blonde spiky hair." He pointed to Naruto, but Naruto didn't look up from his gaze on his pencil he was rolling around his desk.

_'So much for being welcoming.'_

I held the sigh I wanted to do inside me and went over to my desk next to Naruto. The thumbs up on this crappy situation is that I'm next to the window. I put my school bag down and turned my attention to Kakashi in the front of the class. I decided that I would just not pay attention to Naruto unless absolutely necessary, which I hope would be never.

No one seemed to pay attention of Kakashi and my attention turned to the window. Finally class ended and I put my things away and picked up my bag. Finally, class ended and the class get up for their next class. I picked up my bag and went out of the door with the rest of the class.

On my way out people were moving fast to get out that I was pushed to the side. I tripped while trying to get my footing back and started to fall. I felt someone's hand go around my upper arm, but I quickly pulled away and accidentally went on instinct. I pushed off the floor with both hands, turned in midair, put my foot under me and pushed so I would be standing.

I was met standing in front of Naruto. That was not good. He just saw me do a move that normal people wouldn't know how to do. He blinked and looked a little shocked at what I did. I then realized that he had his hand extended out a little. He must have been the one that tried to help me. I scrambled for an explanation for a second but then I went with the best solution. I quickly turned and walked briskly out of the room, leaving him standing there. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' _

I really hope he wouldn't be smart enough to think that wasn't normal, but I highly doubt that. For the rest of my classes I could only pay half attention. I was worried that he would say something to people. Ugh! I don't need this.

When it became lunch I went to my locker and got my lunch bag and switched my books. I didn't want to sit with everyone else, or be spotted by Naruto, so I looked at my map and I found there was a music room. I figured it would be a good place to eat alone since it seemed that the rest of the school liked to sit in the front lawn. I closed my locker and headed on my way.

When I made it, and entered the music room, I felt more at peace and relaxed. I have always relaxed around things that were familiar to me and this is what I needed. I went over to the grand piano, put my bag down, and sat on the bench in front of the piano. I took out my lunch out of its bag and started to eat. I looked around while eating and sighed. The thing missing from this picture is that my friends weren't here.

When I was done I just sat there while looking out the window. I finally turned in my seat and faced the piano keys. I lifted my hands to the keys and started to play. The melody filled the room as I played and I relaxed as I continued to play.

Music was like my therapy. Even if it wasn't my calling in life it was still a nice hobby, and it made other people smile and happy. I like to play, and it was a way to express myself.

Sigh.

Why did it have to be this way? If I ever find the person that tipped my dad off about my actions I would murder them.

I suddenly heard a creak and the melody I was playing stopped as I turned quickly. To my horror I found that Naruto was standing outside of the class room but only had the door open a little. I guess he wanted to see who was playing. I noticed that he looked surprised, again.

Normally I would be pissed off that someone interrupted my mellow time, and I was about to scowl when I remembered at the last second that I was supposed to act shy. I quickly put on a horrified face, the kind that made people think you were caught doing something wrong, grabbed my bag and lunch quickly, and dashed for the other class door that was on the other side of the class room.

"Wait!" I turned my head to see that Naruto had opened the door a little more, had hand out stretched a little at me, and had his mouth open a little too. He had called out to me. I wanted to stop and see what he wanted, but I still had to go with my act of being scared so I continued to the other door and made it though it, closing it behind me. I continued by jogging down the hall until I made it to the hall where my locker was

I sighed walked to my locker. When I made it there I put my lunch away and just stayed by my locker doing sketches with notes on the sides that I would send to my friends until the bell rang. I put my sketch pad away and headed for class.

The rest of the day was okay. Beside worrying about Naruto telling about my first incident with him, and having the hardest work out I have ever had with my gym teacher Gai and his student Lee, it was okay. I got into my busted up old black 1970 Dodge Charger and headed home. I went straight to my room when I got home, locked the door, and flopped on my bed and let out a big sigh.

I missed my friends. This was still hell to me.

I pulled out my sketch pad out and sketched my ideas of what the team could do when I got back. Then after awhile I decided to do my homework, eat dinner with my family, then got to bed.

I looked over the day's events.

_'Interesting first impression I did. Wonder how the next few months will play out.'_

**Naruto**

My day started normal. Getting up, dressed, getting breakfast, and getting picked up by Sasuke, then going to get Shikamaru.I didn't care about school. It was boring, easy, and hell. I didn't care about anything, besides my friends that is. The only thing that I really thought about was how I was going to protect my friends the next time people came after me. But we have been chased so many times that we mostly knew what we had to do in mosts situation. So I didn't have to think about it a lot, but I do just to pass the time.

When we got to school I saw our other friend's waiting in their cars for us. They got out when we got out then got into our rows. I naturally went into the row with Garra and Sasuke, my closes friend's I thought as brothers. They were the closest that knew my pain, but some times I wished they knew my pain a little more. I just wanted someone to know my pain completely and not be scared because of it.

So much for wishing.

Anyway, there was nothing out of the ordinary today. Fans crying out to us and complimenting us and all of us having to put up with them. I went to my class and took my seat. I barley noticed that we had a new student, but I didn't look up to see the face of what most possibly would be another fan.

What kind of surprised me was that the new student didn't try to talk to me. Most people who sit next to me try to talk to me because they want me like them, and either would want me to have them as a friend or girlfriend. I would normally just brush them off and ignore them. But this person did nothing. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw it was a girl. Long dark blue hair, interesting, and pale skin but not sickly looking. Her head was turned out to the window and payed little attention to Kakashi's boring lecture.

It was a little surprising but not much. At least this girl didn't act like most of my fangirls. I finally get some peace. I turned back to looking at my desk and waited for the class to end.

When it finally did and I got up slowly cause I knew that people rushed to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the new girl get pushed out of the way by another student and she started to fall. I went on instinct and my body move forward and my hand reach out and grabbed the girls upper arm. To my utter surprise she pulled away and put her hands out to what I thought would stop her fall. She did stop but I didn't see it coming when she pushed off the ground, turned, and push off the floor with one of her feet to push her back into standing position. I blinked and tried to process what she had just did. Not a lot of people would know how to do that. She had some sort of training.

I then noticed she looked panicked and before I could do anything she quickly turned and scurried out of the room. Leaving me standing there.

_'She's hiding something.'_ That was the first thought that came to me. But then it seemed stupid. She just seemed like a really shy girl. Innocent. That was a big thing that had radiated off her. But them again, not everything is what it seems. But she's normal.

I decided to let it go. She's not of my concern anyway.

I headed for my other classes and the day went by. I tried to push the thought of the new girl out of my head but it keeps coming up. I sighed. Come on brain. No need for thinking about unnecessary things.

When lunch came I wondered around the school, not wanting company at the moment. My mind drifted to the gang.

When will this fighting stop. When will people stop fighting us for the power Garra and I have. I want this pain to stop so bad. I want to feel no weight on my shoulders anymore.

I then heard a sound. I stopped and looked around. While I let my feet take me on their own, I found myself in an unoccupied hall since everyone was outside eating lunch. I listened and heard music playing. The sound of a piano. It came down the hall to me from a door that was closed, but I could still hear the music playing from behind it.

The music was captivating. It was everything I felt. It was a translation of what I felt but it was able to project into the world. There was anger, confusion, pain and sadness. But it was still beautiful. I listened for a while and before I knew it I was standing in from of the door that the music was coming from. I listened more, and with out me knowing it my hand reached out on its own and opened the door a little bit.

I was actually surprised with the person making the music.

The new girl was the one that was playing the music.

Was.

When I opened the door she must have heard the door open for she quickly stop playing and turned to the now slightly opened door. Her face was horrified and scared. Before I could do anything else she quickly grabbed her bag and what I presumed was her lunch bag. She then made a dash for the other class room door on the other side of the class room.

Without thinking the word, "Wait!" left my lips with my arm stretched out. She turned to me a bit and looked at me. She looked like she did want to find out what I wanted, but she kept on going and disappeared out the door.

I was surprised. When was the last time was I surprised? I brought back my stretched hand and looked at it. What made me call out? What was wrong with me? I then thought of the girls music. How could she play a piece if she never had bad experiences. At least that what she looked like; not having a bad life. Normal, but shy.

I sighed and turned to the hall I was originally waking.

_'Well that was interesting. Shes an interesting one. She may be more then she lets on. I might keep a private eye on her for a little bit. But non the less she did make an interesting first impression.'_


End file.
